paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Ammunition
Four new''' ammunition''' types for Shotguns were added in update 31 of Payday 2. Different types of ammunition are added and removed just like any other weapon modification. (Note that this means you cannot change the ammunition type of a weapon once the heist has started; if you want different ammunition types available, you must equip them on separate copies of the weapon.) As well as changing the various published parameters of the weapon, some ammo types also add abilities such as penetration of walls, armour and shields. Shotgun Ammunition All shotgun ammunition, regardless of type, is subject to the standard falloff rules for the individual shotgun. Shots do full damage out to a certain range (usually 7-8 m) and then damage falls off gradually to 0 at the maximum range (usually 20-25 m). See the individual shotgun pages for exact ranges. Note: the Aced effects of the Fully Loaded skill (enemies drop 75% more ammunition) does not apply to custom ammo types for shotguns, only to standard 00 Buckshot. 00 Buckshot The 00 Buckshot, or''' "Double-Ought" Buckshot', is the standard ammunition type; used when none of the weapon modifications below are fitted. 000 Buckshot The '''000 Buckshot', or "Triple-Ought" Buckshot, is essentially a straight damage boost for many shotguns, and can be helpful for increasing their firepower if the user lacks Shotgun Impact. Increased damage with fewer pellets per shot but reduces total ammo by ~30%. Ammo pickup quantity is slightly reduced for secondary shotguns, but not primary. As with all custom ammo types, it is unaffected by Fully Loaded Ace. 000 Buckshot is available to all players; those without the Gage Shotgun Pack receive 2 copies in inventory, whilst owners of the Pack have an unlimited quantity of it in stock. HE Round HE rounds are single slugs filled with explosive material that increase damage, decrease accuracy, and reduce total ammo count by half. They are ideal for stunning groups of enemies and can be used to 'stunlock' Bulldozers but cannot score headshots, and cannot stun Cloakers. Do note that the explosion will easily kill civilians within the round's AoE, so caution is advised when firing it near hostages. They are fairly inefficient for getting actual kills, unless fired in salvos, but ideal for softening up multiple targets at once thanks to their blast radius. HE rounds can also destroy regular doors by simply shooting it anywhere, rather than shooting the doorknob like traditional weapons. Note that for achievement purpose, accuracy with HE round is locked at 100%, meaning that even hitting multiple units, your accuracy will not go above 100%. Only available to owners of the Gage Shotgun Pack, who receive an unlimited quantity of this modification. Flechette Flechettes are small, fin-stabilized projectiles (essentially, darts). Each shell is packed with several of these, increasing accuracy by 4, decreasing damage by around 20% (varies with each shotgun) and increasing the maximum range. Flechettes can penetrate armour that would normally deflect shot and bullets (such as the vest of a Maximum Force Responder), but not a riot shield or other solid objects. Flechettes increase 'optimal' range (the range at which damage starts to fall off) by 100%, and increases the distance between the optimal and minimum damage range by 70%. Ammo pickup quantity is not modified for any shotgun - though, as with all custom ammo types, it is unaffected by Fully Loaded Ace. Only available to owners of the Gage Shotgun Pack, who receive an unlimited quantity of this modification. AP Slug AP Slug rounds are solid projectiles that increase damage, accuracy and maximum range, and decrease total ammo count by 50%. Slug rounds can penetrate obstacles and shields, but in the latter case will deal only ~25% of their normal damage after piercing. Optimal range is increased by 100%, and the distance between falloff and maximum range is increased by 15%. Only available to owners of the Gage Shotgun Pack, who receive an unlimited quantity of this modification. Achievements External Links * The Payday 2 Weapons Spreadsheet has a tab covering shotgun falloff ranges in detail. Trivia *Equipping a shotgun with HE Rounds creates a makeshift grenade launcher, though with a much smaller and less damaging explosive effect. Likewise, using AP slugs turns the shotgun into a quasi-rifle, as the shots no longer spreads and are instead focused into a single target, albeit with worse range. *HE Rounds can also be used to quickly destroy some basic wooden doors, blasting them into fragments with a single hit. *Gameplay-wise, it is rather pointless to use HE Rounds in conjunction with a silencer, since the shot is silent while the resulting explosion is not thus will still cause it to be heard. **Unless the player is not the host, then, a supressed explosion is silent. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Gage Shotgun Pack DLC